Agent Of The Sun
by Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine
Summary: Sam is recruited into CHERUB's program. Problem is, her first mission sends her right back to the place she ran away from. (For Cherub, this is at about the same time as Class A.)
1. Welcome To CHERUB

**Sam is my GTA O.C. who appears in most of my GTA stories. For Cherub, it takes place at the same time as 'Class A'.**

* * *

"You nearly got me fucking killed!" Trevor yells at 11 year old Sam. She's scared that he's going to hit her, like he did before.

"I told you to stay behind, that you'd only drag me back. Well now look what's been done!" Trevor yells.

"It's not my fault that Ortega showed up! I nearly died too, you know!" Sam shouts back. When she was angry, she was tough.

"Ortega followed you! This is because you crashed that fucking train into his caravan!" Trevor yells.

Sam had enough. She got up, going to the bedroom and started packing her things.

* * *

Sam woke up after dreaming of her last encounter with Trevor, her father. He'd kicked her out, causing Sam to take his wallet and truck. She'd stowed herself away on a ferry, ending up in England. But where was she now?

Sam raised her head, looking around the room in which she now found herself in. The room was plain white, the bed a simple wooden frame, spring mattress and thin duvet. To her right, a bedside table with an alarm clock on it, reading 11AM.

On the end of her bed was an orange T shirt and jogging bottoms, the T shirt with a logo on it of a baby angel pulling back a bow and arrow, in front of the planet. The word 'CHERUB' was across the image. Sam looked down, seeing that she was naked. She didn't like the thought that someone had undressed her, especially after she was raped by Billy only half a year ago.

Sam got up, finding a pair of her own bra and panties on the bed. She put them on before pulling up the jogging bottoms and looking at the logo on the T shirt. What did this all mean?

Sam pulled the shirt over her head before going to the door, opening it to find a boy about her age on the other side leaning against the wall.

"Oh, hi. Umm... where am I?" Sam asks. The boy looked at her, seemingly lost in her eyes.

"I... can't talk to orange." The boy replies before quickly walking away. ' _How rude_ ' Sam thought. That boy was in a grey shirt. Sam went into the corridor, closing the door to her room behind her. She found someone in a navy blue shirt, them also replying 'Can't talk to orange'.

As Sam walked through the corridor and turned a corner, she saw multiple people hanging out in the corridor. She walked past them, knowing that they'd probably say exactly the same as the other people she'd tried talking to. That didn't stop them from looking at her. Sam knew she was attractive but come on! Every boy she passed was staring at her. Sam stopped, turning to the group of boys.

"Well, say it then. You can't talk to orange... as soon as you've finished undressing me with your eyes." Sam says.

"And I would love to undress you sugar babe. Tell me, which spice girl are you?" The boy she'd directed her speech at says.

"Maybe all of them in one to you. Tell me, where the hell am I?" Sam asks.

"Can't tell you that sexy. But I can tell you where you're supposed to be. My bed!" The boy says, him and his friends laughing until an adult turned up.

"You know the rules! Get out of here before I have you cleaning the changing rooms with a toothbrush!" The adult says, all the boys leaving in a hurry. Clearly, this was someone in authority.

"So... am I supposed to be with you?" Sam asks.

"That you are. I'm Zara." The woman introduced. Sam wasn't big on formalities but this seemed casual enough.

"Sam." Sam replies, shaking Zara's hand.

Zara led Sam outside, getting in an electric buggy similar to a Caddy.

"Can you drive?" Zara asks. Sam just sat in the driver's seat, having been taught to drive by Trevor.

After a tour of the place they call 'campus', Zara and Sam went into Zara's office.

"So, you've seen the campus and what we do, do you want to take the recruitment tests?" Zara asks.

"I never thought of... espionage. I mean, it sounds fun but... hard, even for me." Sam says.

"You don't have to. This is only an offer. We can find you a foster home nearby. Spying and agency isn't everybody's cup of tea." Zara says.

"I guess... okay, I'll take the tests. This basic training you mentioned though. Is it really as hard as you say?" Sam asks.

"Basic training, Sam, is one of the hardest things you'll ever do. They're your worst one hundred days of being in Cherub." Zara says.

"Well then... the hell are we waiting for?" Sam asks, Zara nodding in approval of her confidence.

"We'll get something to eat first, then I'll take you to your first test." Zara says, standing up from behind her desk. Sam caught a glimpse of her picture in the reflection in the window before they left, heading for the canteen.

So far, Sam was thinking that Cherub wasn't too bad.


	2. Tests

There were six tests. The first was easy, Sam doing a written test on maths, English and other skills. The other four, however, were more skill demanding.

"This is Bruce. You will fight him with any hand to hand combat knowledge you have." Zara says.

In the first round, Sam went easy and let Bruce beat her. However, now she knew what she was dealing with and in the second round, played her move.

Sam threw a simple punch, Bruce dodging it easily as if it was never even there. When Bruce went in for his attack, Sam jumped up. Sam had always been a brilliant jumper and took Bruce by surprise. For a second, Sam was stood on his arm before she leaped around him, using her strength and centrifugal force to bring Bruce down.

"How... the hell?" Bruce asks in amazement. Sam started walking away, her back turned on him. Bruce was up quickly, speeding towards Sam. Sam's small size granted her good speed and now Sam used it, leaping aside and letting Bruce charge into the hard wall of the gym.

"I think that's a win." Zara says, writing down on her clipboard.

"Can I... have an icepack?" Bruce asks, out of breath. Sam and Bruce shook hands before Bruce left, heading to get an icepack for his now bruised head.

The next test was quick and Sam didn't like it.

"Here we are, come look at this." Zara says, leading Sam to a small cage, a grey rabbit inside. Zara removed the rabbit from the cage, placing it on a metal table nearby.

Sam reached out and stroked the rabbit, its soft fur moving around her hand.

"Kill it." Zara says, Sam looking up at her.

"You want... no." Sam says.

"Why not? You eat meat, don't you?" Zara asks.

"Yes but I don't kill. I never have and have sworn to myself never to take a life, human or not." Sam says, picking up the rabbit and holding it protectively against her chest.

"Okay... put it back in the cage then, someone else will kill it later." Zara says, opening the cage again.

Sam headed in the opposite direction, opening the door leading outside. Sam put the rabbit in the grass, it instantly running ahead into the wild where it belonged.

"No. If it dies, it does by the forces of nature which it's supposed to be among." Sam says as Zara walked over to her, watching the rabbit run for the wild.

"Fair enough." Zara says before closing the door and leading Sam to the next test in the swimming pool.

"We couldn't find any swimwear in your belongings so you'll have to use some of ours." Zara says, motioning to the line of swimsuits hung up along the wall of all sizes.

Sam wasn't as good at swimming as she was at other sports but managed, preforming seventeen lengths of the pool in five minutes.

Next was the medical test.

A spring loaded tube punctured through Sam's leg, sucking a tiny piece of her muscle out.

"We'll know how fit you can be so we'll never push you too far past your limit but we'll know if you're slacking off too." The doctor said.

Sam was then on a treadmill, an oxygen mask on her face. She'd been told to push past the pain barrier, only to stop if she felt she was going to pass out. Sam was able to jog on the treadmill for just over half an hour before she was stopped by the doctor. If she'd been left to do it for as long as she could, Sam expected she'd've been able to reach an hour.

And then there was the last test, the obstacle course.

"Now Sam, that pool there is full of sewage and manure. Basically a pool of many shits." The grey shirt behind her said. Sam had learnt the shirt's meaning. Orange was for visitors, red for those living on campus before their basic training. Blue was for basic training, grey for qualified agents, navy for rewarded, good agents and black for the highest respected agents, those having completed multiple successful and difficult missions.

Sam ran forward, jumping off of the edge and gripping the rope hanging from a tree branch. The whole course was about thirty meters above the ground and Sam swung over the gap, her feet touching the other side as she let go of the rope and landed safely. Her grey shirt guide quickly did the same, landing right next to her.

"I shouldn't talk to you since you're still orange but... you're hot." The grey shirt said.

"Well... thanks." Sam says, slightly blushing. Many boys found her attractive but rarely did Sam find herself attracted to them.

"I'm James." The grey shirt introduced.

"You already know my name." Sam says, James nodding.

"Samantha. We should get on with the course now." James says.

"Yeah... and call me Sam." Sam says before moving ahead to the next part, multiple wooden poles to step across the top of.

* * *

Sam found herself back in Zara's office, her legs aching from the many tests. Zara had Sam's results on her computer screen, observing them.

"We've got two concerns, Sam. The first is your complete refusal to kill. The test wasn't just to see if you'd know how, it was to see how you can stick to one decision. But after that, you said you swore never to kill." Zara says.

"Yes... I try with everything I have to not end lives." Sam says.

"And the other... when you were six, you were hit in the head with a bat, is that correct?" Zara asks, Sam nodding.

"Because, apparently that gave you slight brain damage and you will do the most random of things in rare occurrences." Zara says.

"Yes... I can sometimes stop them but sometimes, I have no power over them." Sam says.

"Well, we aren't stupid. We saw on camera the conversation between you and James on the obstacle course. You both like each other." Zara says.

"Your point?" Sam asks.

"James is outside. We know you're confident so can you give us an example of the random behaviour you experience?" Zara asks.

Sam went outside, seeing James stood in the hallway and looking at his phone while other agents were around him, all of them talking.

"James?" Sam says, walking to the group.

"We can't talk to orange." An agent says.

"Did I ask for words?" Sam says before pushing James up against the wall, smashing their lips together.

A couple of the agents looked away, the others staring in shock. James's hands flung about before he finally rested them lightly on Sam's shoulders.

"Did you enjoy that James?" Sam asks. James just stared at her in complete shock, his eyes wide.

"So do you want your red shirt yet Sam?" Zara asks from her office door, holding a new red CHERUB shirt.

Sam removed her orange shirt, not caring that the agents in the hallway could see her bra and bare stomach before pulling the red shirt over her head.

"James, take her to her room." Zara says, throwing a set of keys to James.

James led Sam to the junior block, opening the room the keys belonged to.

"You'll live in here until basic training when you'll live in the basic training compound, then you'll be in the main block." James says, passing Sam her key. Inside the room, Sam's things were already there but Sam doubted she'd still have her knife.

"Can I just..." James asks. Sam granted his wish, pressing their lips together again. James smiled before turning away, heading back for the exit.

Sam smiled to herself before entering her room, closing the door and locking it behind her.


	3. Basic Training PT1

**Day 1.**

Sam wakes up.

The first thing she notices is that her light blue CHERUB shirt now has a number 3 on it. Upon looking over, she saw that she wasn't in the junior block anymore. Now 12 years old, Sam had been on CHERUB campus for nearly half a year and was learning quite fast. Now it was happening.

Basic training. The worst 100 days of any CHERUB agent and Sam was starting it.

Sam gets up, pulling on her CHERUB shirt, a pair of combat trousers and a pair of military style boots.

Sam later steps outside, finding herself inside the basic training compound. Talking to two other kids was instructor Large. He had a reputation for being the worst instructor in CHERUB.

"Ah, Sam. You're just in time, unlike a certain Deck." Large says as Sam walks over to them.

Deck finally arrives with two girls, Large shouting at them before talking to the whole group of kids.

"Right then, my kiddies. You are now in basic training. You will obey every command, push to your very limit to succeed and most of all, try not to fail. The next one isn't for another five months." Large says, Deck putting up his hand.

"What are we doing then, sir? What's the plan?" Deck asks.

"I will tell you the plan as we go along. Now, 100 press-ups for interrupting me!" Large says, Deck starting to do his press-ups.

* * *

 **2 Hours later...**

Sam made her way through the wet, deep, sludgy mud, up to her thighs in it. As she reached the end of the mud pit, her whole legs were brown and Sam thought she must've taken half the pit with her. She manages the final stretch, running back to Large who gives her her time.

"Four minutes thirty two... not bad if I say so myself... you're the first one back. I think you might do well here." Large says.

"Thank you, sir." Sam says, nodding. Large doesn't reply, almost like Sam wasn't even there.

Everyone else arrived except for Lauren who got stuck in the mud pit, Large telling Deck to go and pull her out. When they came back, both were covered from head to toe in mud.

"Tem minutes fifty... not good, you've got a lot of improving to do, Adams. Your brother wasn't much better though so I can't blame you." Large says, Lauren remaining silent.

"Now, all of you, do it again. You are now to do five laps each." Large says, everyone reluctantly going back to the course. Even for Sam, this was pushing the limit.

* * *

 **Day 8.**

"Three forty six... Again, well done. It's not often I say it but you're doing... okay." Large says as Sam reaches him again. She'd been around the obstacle course over 20 times now and was getting to know it. That combined with her building fitness was cutting her time by nearly 10 minutes a day.

"Right. You've all beaten your times. Now, we will do hand-to-hand combat. You will use all you know or have learnt to beat your opponent..." Large says, leading the kids to some mats. "...and Sam, you're against Deck. And all of you, try not to get the mats mucky." He says, everyone glancing down at their mud soaked legs from the mud pit and knowing that they'd be cleaning the mats and doing press-ups.

* * *

 **Day 20.**

"We're stepping up the game today, kiddiewinks. Today, we go canoeing. When we arrive at the forest, you and your partner will build a canoe from anything you can find which will hold the two of you and me up and row us across the lake and back." Large explains to the six kids in a line in front of him.

 _'Please... just get this right, I'm still on his good side.'_ Sam thought.

Thankfully, although it took 7 hours to build, Sam and Deck's canoe worked... until Large put a 10KG weight into it, the bottom breaking, Sam and Deck shivering in the cold water.

"The weight is a bonus. Sam, retrieve it." Large says, Sam swimming down and removing the weight from the boat wreck, resurfacing and giving it to Large when she gets back to land.

"Right. Sam you're gonna retrieve it every time." Large says as he gets into the next canoe.

Sam had to swim a lot that day.

* * *

 **Later that evening.**

Sam strips down to her underwear, letting her hair fall loose and getting into bed, pulling the covers over her. If nothing else was good, they at least got good beds.

"You okay?" Lauren asks as she steps into the room, a bedsheet tied around her acting like a nightdress.

"Fine. In fact, I'm brilliant... the point of this is to make us scared so that we don't fear anything else... it doesn't work on me, I'm not scared." Sam says. Lauren nodding before walking back to her room across the hall.

"Sleep well, kiddies. Again, no wetting the beds." Large says down the hallway before flicking off the lights, Sam quickly falling asleep.


	4. Basic Training PT2

**Day 36.**

Deck did up Sam's wetsuit, Sam doing up his afterwards as the kids prepared for a scuba dive, all pulling on wetsuits and strapping on oxygen tanks. Sam looks at her wrist, checking that the tiny dive computer was working before checking that the mask was waterproof, the regulator was working, the buoyancy compensator was okay and that her secondary regulator was working.

Deck passes her a weight belt, Sam strapping it around her waist and slipping on the fins, pulling everything else on before the six sat on the side of the boat, facing inwards.

"Same as last time, find the weights. Last one back puts all the gear away, get to it." Large says, sitting in a chair on the boat deck and reading a book.

The kids fall backwards, swimming down and flicking on their torches, searching the sea floor for the weights. Deck touched his pointer finger to his thumb in a small circle, Sam doing the same back to him.

Then it happened.

Sam felt a large rush of current, something large swimming past them and Sam managed to catch a glimpse of a large grey tail fin. She motions for everyone to return to the boat, removing her knife from the strap on her leg as the shark swims back towards them.

She moves the knife forward, using all the strength she could muster in the water. Blood came out like clouds, the shark jerking before falling down, Sam removing her knife from it when it hits the sea floor.

Deck reaches over, helping Sam up as she resurfaces near the boat. She sat on the side, pulling off the mask and regulator.

"You fought off a shark?!" Large says in disbelief.

"Just taking advantage of the local resources." Sam says.

"Right... you stay up here, the rest of you, back in the water now!" Large says, the other five kids diving back in while Sam takes off the gear, just her wetsuit remaining. She follows Large into the cab of the boat, not sitting because of her wetsuit being still soaked in seawater.

"Listen, I think we need to talk about this because... you're far exceeding anything we've really ever seen before." Large says, Sam nodding.

"Obviously, you're still gonna do it all as normal but... I'm putting it down as an extraordinary performance, it'll go towards your black shirt... just trying to subtly reward you. I'll be honest, I am absolutely stunned by how good you are. CHERUB's finest, I'd say." Large says.

"Thank you, sir." Sam says, unable to stop herself from smiling.

"Right... back to work. Don't change but you can rest for a bit, I'll call you when the next activity starts." Large says before returning to the deck, Sam going to the front of the boat and laying there, the water drying as the sun softly warmed her back.

* * *

 **Day 75.**

"Get it moving! Go! Go!" Large yells as everyone runs laps on a full sized running track. Sam finally stopped after reaching her limit, almost about to be sick.

"42 laps, nothing out of ordinary for you." Large says, Sam unable to respond, too out of breath.

When everybody arrived back at the training compound, Sam rested her legs, aching all over.

"Damn... I've never... run this much." Bethany says, rubbing her legs.

"I've been okay... it's getting harder as we go along." Sam says, using the time to read a magazine from the pile on the table in the corner of the bed room, all the magazines a few years out of date. She'd picked a car one, paying particular attention to the Imponte section.

"1978 Imponte Phoenix Trans-Am... best car ever." Sam says, turning to a Phoenix with an air induction hood, an eagle painted in gold on it.

"Sam, magazine away. You lot, get your sleep because we're heading to the firing range tomorrow." Large says down the hallway, Sam putting her magazine away and stripping down as usual, getting into bed.

"Hey, Sam!" Someone whispered.

Sam sits up, looking around. It was dark now, the clock reading 01:37. She looks to the wooden wall and sees a plank removed, James on the other side. She got out of bed, not bothering to pull any clothes on.

"Got you this... this was my room, I remembered the panel is loose." James says, passing a bar of chocolate through the gap to Sam. Sam nods, taking a bite and tasting caramel, her favourite sweet food.

"Thanks James." Sam says, passing the wrapper back through before heading back to the bed, James fixing the panel back and walking quickly away from the compound.

 **Sam's P.O.V**

I'm confused in this... James is great but I... I still feel for Rys back in San Andreas. He's the one I can, could, trust. But this new life... no, come on Sam, forget Rys! Rys is gone from my life, I'm never seeing him again...

Right?


	5. Basic Training PT3

**Sam's P.O.V**

 **Day 99**

So here we are, Deck. You and me, on the last task of Basic Training. It feels like its been years since day 1, though it's only been 2 and a half months... to be quite honest, part of me is gonna miss it.

But of course, its the ends that are the hardest.

"We've got another kilometre before we reach the container! Quicken the pace, we should reach it before nightfall!" Deck shouts over the wind, snow pelleting against us. We're in north Canada, two day's journey away from the finishing point in a cave... and we've got to walk it, using only the basic survival equipment we've been given.

After another half an hour, we reach a light blue shipping container, working together to pull open the door. We step inside, Deck pulling the door shut as I take off my mask and get the camping stove from my backpack, getting a heat source going.

"Damn... I'll be glad when this is all over." Deck says after removing his gloves, warming his hands over the fire as I start cooking some of the food. Well, at least the sausages stayed frozen.

"Thank god, I was hoping you'd get those out." Deck says. Early on in this, we decided to designate each other roles to keep it easy, mine being food, his being using the messages at the checkpoints.

"Well, tomorrow we've got a full filling dinner to look forward to. You should do the check in with Large." I say, motioning to a modified CB radio at the back of the container, Deck going to it. He changes to the secure frequency, talking into the microphone.

"Deck, you holding up okay?" Large says.

"We're fine here, sir. Got a fire going, food on the go, we'll make it." Deck says.

"I don't care what you're doing, just get here on time or you'll be redoing the whole course!" Large says before Deck puts down the CB, sitting down next to me by the camping stove, continuing to warm himself.

A while later we eat the sausages, Deck enjoying them. I never had much of a like for pork, I prefer lamb or beef, maybe a little chicken. But he loves it.

"So tell me... Sam... since we've got the time, tell me about yourself." Deck says after finishing his sausages.

"There's a lot to it... tell you what, I'll start talking when we've set up the beds." I say, Deck nodding before getting the camping mats out of his backpack, unrolling them across the floor. At least they'd be better than the uneven corrugated metal floor of the container.

"Right... me." I say as we lay down on the mats.

"You." Deck says.

"Well... I'm the daughter of a maniac, I had my head smashed in at 6 when my cousin... died right next to me. Then at 11... well, I'm no virgin anymore and that's not my choice either... ever since then, I've never been the same." I say, blocking most of the memory flashes coming into my mind.

"You okay?" Deck asks, seeing a tear fall down my face. I didn't even notice I'd started crying.

"Yeah... just tired." I say before closing my eyes, trying to fall asleep. Eventually, I manage it.

 _"Sam... listen, you need to get out of here... without me." Russell says. I... I can't move, my head hurts... too much... where's mommy?_

 _"Rus... It hurts..." I manage, tears rolling down my face._

 _"I... know..." Russell says, managing to pull me close to him, which hurts both of us. We hold each other in our arms until... he falls limp._

 _My cousin... just died in my arms..._

"Sam, wake up, it's a dream! You're okay!" Deck says, shaking me awake. I look over at him, tears falling and shaking.

"You were screaming in your sleep, going crazy." He says. I don't even think, pulling myself up and wrapping my arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

* * *

"Well, storm died out. We should be able to make it to the finish quite quickly. Two hours at most." Deck says as we exit the container. I've calmed down now... mostly. That memory still echoes in my mind, right down to my very soul... it's one of my worst, joint with... 11.

Just as Deck said, we finally reach the cave just under two hours later. Five days in the freezing snow coming to an end.

"Well done... just, well done." Large says as we enter the finish area. I never thought I'd say it but I'm damn glad to see him.

"But there's been a small boo boo... Lauren over here didn't use the secure frequency and as a result, you have to earn everyone their shirts, Sam... by swimming across a freezing river naked." Large says... but... that backstabbing bastard!

 **30 minutes later.**

The freezing wind doesn't help.

I'm naked, stood in snow and about to jump into a river. Now I'm glad it's gonna be over.

I jump in, holding back a scream at how cold this water is. The current is strong but I can't feel it. The cold has made me numb, all I feel is the cold...

Like last time I was in Ludendorff... in that alleyway...

I don't know how long it is before I reach the other side, grabbing the metal box containing the grey shirts and starting to swim back.

"Sam!" Deck shouts, grabbing my hand as I reach the other side. And inevitably, it all goes black.

* * *

"So now we're all qualified." Deck says, sat beside my hospital bed holding my hand. We've certainly grown closer in these 100 days.

"I officially hate Large and want him dead." I say, Deck laughing a little.

"I think we all do, he's in trouble for putting you in hospital anyway. But everyone's going home tomorrow, including you." Deck says, making me smile.

Home... campus... yes please.


End file.
